


A Little Game that Sebastian Wants to Play

by Millie27



Series: City of Pain and Pleasure [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie27/pseuds/Millie27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has control of Jace and Clary will do anything to save Jace. Even if it means having sex with Jace in front of Sebastian! Can she do it? And will she enjoy the feeling of being watch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game that Sebastian Wants to Play

Clary was lying down on her bed inside of her room. For the moment, she was in the apartment all alone. Her room was beautiful and furnished with sleek modern furniture. She had all the lovely clothes she desired but in her heart, she was torn. She had Jace back but he still under the control of her evil older brother, Sebastian, and Sebastian wants her. She can't give into his needs but she cannot afford to lose Jace either. Clary was desperately thinking of a way to get out of here and release Jace from Sebastian's influence. Clary decided she could not think on an empty stomach. Clary sighed and decided to head towards to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she began to think she could enjoy living here if it wasn't for the fact that Valentine built the place and her brother is holding her somewhat against her will. She opened the refrigerator's door and grabbed an apple. She closed it and saw Sebastian standing there eyeing her like a piece of delicious meat waiting to be devoured. Her heart was racing like a rabbit but she remained calm on the outside.

Clary knew she needed to play this game with Sebastian carefully. One wrong move could cost her everything and she needed more time to figure out a way to get her and Jace out of there. "You're back early. Did everything go well?" Clary said with her best concern sister face. 

Sebastian laughed darkly and gently grabbed some of Clary's red hair and playfully twisted around his right index finger before answering her, "Everything went well and I thought you could use some company because you were alone this morning." With that Sebastian released her hair. 

Clary had to think on her feet, she knows that she had to sound concern about Sebastian's welfare. "I'm glad that you're not hurt because I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She wanted to know how Jace was but she couldn't ask yet. She had to be the sister he needs instead of the lover he wants. 

Sebastian smirk, he knew that Clary was lying to him. "Clary, Clary....come on, we both know that you are lying. I can read you and I know what you really want. Yes, Jace is fine and unharmed. In fact, he's in mine room, resting. We succeeded in our task and I thought we could play a little game...just the three of us. It would provide some release for us and a welcome distraction from this morning activities. I know Jace agrees with me."

Clary was stunned and how could Sebastian possibly know, was she an easy read? Did Sebastian know her better than she cares to admit? And what game did Sebastian want to play? And why Jace agreed to it? All Clary knew whatever game it is, it cannot be good.

"What kind of game is it?" Clary asking hoping to appease Sebastian. On the inside, Clary was cursing at herself for allowing Sebastian to see through her defenses.

Sebastian smile slyly and stepped closer to Clary pushing her back against the wall. His face just inches from her face and towering over her. And all of sudden, he put his right hand on the back of her neck and drew her face even closer to his. Clary's head was spinning. She couldn't move nor breathe, she wanted the tension to go away and closed her eyes. With that, he kissed her passionately on the lips. His tongue was inside her mouth and Clary wanted to throw up. She tried to move away from him but his strength kept her in place. He forced the kiss to continue and Clary realized if she just cooperates it will end soon. She kissed him back with that the kiss ended.

"You will learn to love me as much as I love you. We're family and I hate to share you but I must. We can't have children together and we need to make use of another. That discussion is for another time. Oh well, let's talk about the game." Sebastian with a strangely calm attitude about the kiss. Clary expected him to be angry that she kissed him in order to end the incestuous act. Little did she know what was going to come. 

"Jace did well in this morning's task and I decided to reward for his loyalty and patience. He and I have been frustrated ever since your arrival here. He wants more alone time with you and I need a release. Jace and I made a deal. You two fuck and I watch. I will instruct you two during the game. You have to do everything I say in order to increase your alone time with Jace. I will decrease your time together if you don't do what I say. It sounds easy enough but believe me, I will push and test your limits." Sebastian said with a triumph tone of voice.

Clary couldn't image in a million years that would come out of Sebastian's mouth. Clary wanted time alone with Jace for sure but she wasn't willing to have sex in front of Sebastian for it. Her FIRST TIME with Jace at that!!! Clary was weighing her opinions. She was nauseated at the thought of making love to Jace while her brother was in the room. It was bad enough that he kissed her against her will and they're siblings! But she couldn't do it.

"I can't Sebastian. Is there another way?" Clary said hoping to not offend Sebastian greatly.

"Jace and I are leaving right now! I am not sure when Jace will be back but you and I will spend ample amounts of time together and discuss OUR future. Jace will probably be a distant memory by the time I allow him to return." Sebastian seemed hurt, however, he was hiding a raging storm.

"Wait, wait, wait,..please, please, please, don't do it!" cried Clary. She had this gut feeling Sebastian would send him away. "I will do anything you say." Clary could not lose Jace and she also she would lose any chance of breaking the hold that Sebastian had on him. Clary kissed him in order to appease him. She pulled him in closer kissing him wildly and she lifted herself onto his hips, praying that would subdue his oncoming rage. All of sudden, Sebastian lifted her shirt up and pull down the cups of her sexy lacy push-up bra. His hands gently caressed her small and beautiful breasts while keeping his lips lock her's. He pinched and playfully pulled on Clary's small pink nipples. He let go of her lips and began to suck on her nipples. First on the right then left. Giving each nipple the attention it deserves. Sucking her nipples like a newborn baby. Clary let out a low moan, cursing herself for allowing to give into Sebastian's desire. Sebastian bit down right nipple, not too harsh but not too gently either. He stretched her nipple a bit and twisted it with his fingers and he did same with other. This gave Clary a sharp ache. He continued to suck and play with her nipples. He could not go any further. Sebastian knew Clary loved and hated this treatment. He wanted to fulfill his deepest desire but the time wasn't right yet. He going to give Jace's reward first and prove to Clary that he is a man of his word. He will have to gain Clary's trust then her love. Sebastian broke his hold on her nipples and fixed Clary's bra and shirt. "Are you ready to play my game?" Sebastian asked. "Yes." Clary simply answered. "Good, let's go to the bedroom and play." He led Clary by the hand into his bedroom. 

Clary saw Jace and smiled as Sebastian opened the door to his bedroom. Despite the fact she just made out with her brother. She felt nauseated again but tried to keep it together. "Hello, Clary. I miss you, my love." Jace said lovingly towards Clary. Jace took Clary into his muscular arms. For a moment, Clary felt safe his arms and she was at peace. She wanted Jace and leave this horrible nightmare. Jace brought her closer and kissed passionately on the lips. Unlike, Sebastian, this didn't make her feel sick and she felt she was in heaven with his warm embrace. "That's enough," Sebastian said with a contained anger. Jace slowly removed his lips from her and Clary put her head on Jace's chest and waited for instructions from Sebastian. Clary looked around the room quickly. She noticed the room had a few pieces modern high-end furnishings with a king size bed in the middle of the room with modern artwork on the walls. "Sleek and black, just like Sebastian," Clary thought. What caught her attention was the dresser. Specifically, what was on top of it. Ropes, handcuffs, a leg separator, clamps, butt plugs, and dildos of all different shapes, sizes, and lengths. These were going to push Clary's limits. What she could do, she agreed to this and Sebastian will punish her if she refuses. 

"Good, you get the picture. I bought them after our little adventure. Exciting, isn't it?" said Sebastian with a cat-like-smile and Clary still in Jace's arms just nodded. "Jace, I want you to take off Clary's clothing. I wanted her naked like the day she was born. Clary, don't help him. Oh yeah, Jace, do it slowly and with a lover's touch." Sebastian could image himself in Jace's place making love to his baby sister. Jace proceeded to remove Clary 's shirt slowly up and began to kiss her on the neck sending chills up her spine. Clary would enjoy this if Sebastian wasn't here. Clary lifted her arms in order to help Jace remove the shirt from her body. Jace continued to kiss her neck and shoulders and unbutton her jeans. He stopped his embrace and Clary missed his lips on her skin. Jace sat her down on the bed. He rubbed his hands up and down her slender legs and thighs. He took off her flats and remove her jeans. "Now remove her bra then lie her down on the bed and wait for more instructions." said Sebastian. Jace slowly unhooked her bra and removed it. Clary would feel embarrassed about her breasts being exposed to Sebastian but he had been toying with them earlier. "Lay her down" said Sebastian with impatience tone. Jace guided Clary's shoulders toward the headboard and carefully place her head on the goose feather pillow. He placed her legs at the end of the bed.

"Place your hands above your head, Clary." Sebastian calmly stated. Clary quickly obeyed and Sebastian grabbed the handcuffs from the dresser. Sebastian quickly cuffed Clary's right wrist and looped it around the center pole on the headboard. He cuffed her left wrist without any hesitation. Clary was scared she couldn't protect herself if Sebastian planned to hurt her. "Shh...Clary, I'm here, I'm with you. It will be okay." Jace said lovely and kissed her on the lips. "Remove her panties and spread her legs. I want to see her delicious pussy. Oh, give me her panties." Sebastian said. Jace slowly removed her panties and handed over Clary's panties to Sebastian who sniffed and placed her panties in his jeans pocket. Three things Clary was thinking at the moment, thankfully she waxed her pussy recently, why Jace so willing to do this, and Sebastian's obsession with her run deeper than she originally thought. 

"Jace, removed your clothes quickly and get back between Clary's legs." With that Jace swiftly removed his clothes, Clary realized Jace looked like an Adonis with his well toned and muscular body. Even with his body covered with runes and scars, Clary could tell years of Shadowhunter training made Jace a rock solid warrior. His six pack, his well-toned arms, biceps, and his wide shoulders. Clary loved anything she saw. Jace moved back between her legs before she got a chance to look at the rest of Jace's body. Jace leaned toward her face and kissed her. Sebastian smacks Jace on the back of his head and he hissed to Jace, "I didn't tell you to kiss her. I'm going punish you now, Jace. Clary, you're going to suck Jace's cock and swallow every drop of his cum. Oh Clary, don't look at me like that. This is a punishment for Jace. He wants to pleasure you, to enjoy your time together, and not for you to pleasure him only." Sebastian said to Clary while stroking her cheek. Sebastian stepped away from her. Clary did fantasize about Jace's cock but not in front of other people, especially Sebastian. Jace looked defeated and hurt and he moved towards Clary's face. 

Clary gasped when she saw Jace's cock. It was 11 inches in length, 3 inches wide with a large bulbous head and hairless. Clary blurted out "Never I had a cock like your's...it's huge! Well, I had slept with one other guy before...but I regret it. I'm sorry. I'm not a slut or whore or anything. I mean I've talked to other girls about their sex lives and most them said their boyfriends had 6 inches at best." Clary kept rambling on, she was trying to make herself stop talking but she couldn't. Sebastian finally spoke up, "I'm glad you like his cock and mine is exactly the same way. I guess we shared that in common, brother." Said Sebastian with a cool smile. "And Clary, it's ok that you had some else before, it will make fucking you easier, sister. Now, my sweet sister suck your boy toy's cock!"

Clary opened her mouth to allow Jace to insert his cock. Clary almost gagged at the length of his cock but tried to keep it down. She did not want Jace to think she was repulsed by him. Also, she did not want Sebastian to punish him or her any further. Clary pressed her lips around the massive erected cock, sliding her tongue to taste him giving Jace the hint to face fuck her. Jace slowly thrust his cock in her mouth so Clary could adjust to his cock and the rhythm. Clary enjoyed having Jace's cock in her mouth, she began to moan herself. She was getting wet at the thought of getting Jace off. Clary slightly panicked at the thought that Sebastian had a full view of her pussy. And she knew she couldn't closed her legs for the fear of Sebastian punishing Jace. She felt her clit swell up as well her pussy lips. She might cum herself just by blowing Jace. Jace picked up the pace and fuck Clary's mouth with vigor. Clary had a little trouble keeping up with Jace in the beginning but eventually caught up with him. Jace whispered to her "I really sorry for this but I couldn't help myself. I won't let happen again. I will pleasure you until you can't cum anymore." Clary was excited at this thought. Jace finally shot his cum into her mouth and Clary did her best to swallow every salty drop. Jace slowly removed his cock from her mouth.

Clary glanced over at Sebastian who had a devilish grin on his face. "Good, we have come to understanding about our game. Clary, it's your turn to receive your reward but first I am adding more restraint to enhance the pleasure. Jace, help me with Clary's legs." Sebastian grabbed the leg separator bar and the rope from the dresser. "Clary, not a word or I will decrease your time together. Jace turned around and spread her legs as wide as they can go." Clary nodded to Jace, giving her permission, she wanted to him to not feel bad it. Jace placed her legs on opposite sides bed as far they could go. Clary noticed that Jace's ass was perfectly round and firm. Sebastian placed her ankles in the cuffs and Clary was frightened that Sebastian complete view and access to her pussy. Suddenly, Clary felt her legs lift up in the air. She confused and wanted to ask what going on but kept quite because she didn't want to lose any time with Jace. Clary realized that Sebastian tied the rope to the leg separator to a hook in the ceiling. She felt the cool breeze her hot pussy and her ass raised from the bed. 

"What he is going to do me next?" Clary thought. As if Sebastian read her mind asked with a grin "Have you been anally fuck before?". "No." Clary said with a slight hesitance, careful not to offend Sebastian. "Well, it's your lucky day. Since it's your first time, I am going to allow for ample amount of lube when Jace inserts the butt plug in you." Sebastian said with a look of affection or what Clary believed it to be. "Sebastian, I don't want to hurt Clary. I know it is going to hurt." Jace voiced with concerned. "Oh, it is going to hurt at first but I do believe it will give her pleasure being filled to her limits." Sebastian said with a mischievous smile and handed the lube and butt plug to Jace. Clary couldn't object, her hands and feet were secured and Sebastian wanted her to feel helpless. Was this a part of his plan to break her? "I go along with it... to easy Sebastian's mind." Clary thought to herself.

"Jace, go ahead." Clary said with a reassuring smile. Jace lowered himself towards her pussy and asshole. Clary realized the butt plug was 6 inches long and 2 inches wide Clary feared it was going to rip her asshole apart. It was her first time and Sebastian was going to really hurt. She couldn't let Sebastian win, she was not going to let Sebastian break her. Jace hesitantly opened the lube and "Wait, one second." Sebastian said with his mischievous smile still on his face. "I am adding another element of this game. This for my own pleasure and I'm curious about how much you're willing to endure for each other. This is a challenge for the both you besides what's a good game with a few twists?"

Jace and Clary just stare at each other in disbelief, both unspoken asked the same question "What's Sebastian going to do now?". As if Sebastian read their mind, he suddenly walked over the dresser and pick up the nipple clamps that were connected with a long metal chain. "But I thought you said that was for show." Jace cried. "Well, I can change my mind besides what's immense pleasure without a little pain?" Sebastian said.

Clary suddenly said "Sebastian, you keep changing the rules!" 

"Well, my darling little sister... the game can stop, but I don't think you would like the consequences."

She understood "I'm sorry, Sebastian, I deserve the punishment." Clary couldn't believe what she just said this but she needed to please him.

"Alright, I won't end the game but neither you can say another word. Agree?" Clary and Jace nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good, I'm applying the clamps and they will hurt. So I suggest you take controlled deep breathes, Clary. It will help you handle the pain better but I promise you will be in so much ecstasy the pain will be completely gone from your mind." Clary thought Sebastian actually trying to make feel her feel better. He wanted her to feel that pain equals pleasure. Sebastian had truly a twisted mind. 

Sebastian lower his head and licked and sucked her right nipple taking his sweet time until her nipple was erect. He placed the clamp around her nipple and screwed the clamp tight. Her nipple almost looked flat. Clary remembered the advice that Sebastian gave her and took deep breaths to ease the searing pain. Sebastian repeated his sadistic process to her left nipple. Clary thought the pain was too intense but she regulated her breath to combat the ache in her nipples. Sebastian suddenly placed the metal chain into Clary's mouth. "I want you to pull on it now, my dear." Clary did which cause more pain in her nipples. "Wonderful, you're obeying me and keep the chain in your mouth ." Sebastian said with a chuckle. Clary finally felt the pain subsided. 

"Jace, insert the plug into Clary but prepare her first."

That snapped Clary back into reality. She realized no matter how much pain she was in, Jace was going to feel much worse because he didn't want to hurt her. He put some of the lube on his index finger and placed near her asshole. He teased his finger around her asshole and slowly entered her asshole. She was forcing herself to relax to allow Jace access to her dark passage. He began to finger fuck slowly with a steady rhythm. She felt the muscles in her tight anus relax more. Jace added another finger to open up her more and finger fucking with more speed and vigor. He added a third finger, she felt her ass stretch with some pain but it quickly diminished. Clary found herself moaning and groaning with Jace's skills. She completely forgot the pain or embarrassment having Sebastian watching them. "Well, I can see you're enjoying first anally fuck, Clary. But you need to be filled more. Jace, do it now." Sebastian demanded. Jace looked hurt but slowly poured the lube all over the plug. Jace placed the tip of the plug near her asshole and steadily moved the plug inside. Clary felt she give in and Jace expertly moved the plug in and out of her. He moved inch by inch into her. She enjoyed the feeling of Jace thrusting in her ass. Then she felt the surge of pain again. The butt plug was widening, filling her causing pain. "Relax, you're tensing up again. I really want this to be a pleasurable experience for you." Sebastian said while loving stroking his hand on her left shoulder. She didn't even realize he was touching her. "This" she thought to herself "must be the most surrealist moment of my life". She forced herself to pay attention to the anal fucking she was receiving from Jace.

The pain was gone and she felt the plug was completely buried inside her. Clary felt impaled with the butt plug inside of herself. Then Jace pulled out almost entirely and steady placed back in her to the hilt with lustful pace. Clary was moaning struggling to keep the chain in her mouth. She mistakenly lifted her head from the pillow and yank on the chain. It reignited the pain of the clamps. Clary forced herself to stay still now that she realized that any head movement will cause her pain. Despite the pain, she was thrilled that Jace was fucking her. Clary felt that she was going to cum and this was her first anal experience. 

Unfortunately, Sebastian had other ideas. "Stop now."

Clary wanted Jace to finish so she can have some relief. Clary and Jace both looked disappointed. "Oh, Clary, don't look like that. Trust me, I would have let you cum but I need you to wait a little while longer. Your pussy is wet, puffy, and red but not enough. It needs a little more attention. I'm having trouble to control myself as well." Sebastian moved away from the view of Clary's pussy. It truly disgusted Clary to know he was looking at her pussy and she hated the look of triumph on Sebastian's face.

"Jace, used your tongue I hear you're so gifted with and make my sister hotter, wetter and give her release she desires. Jace, you are not allowed to stop until Clary cums." 

Clary thought this was too easy....Sebastian won't be that mercifully or would he? 

Jace went to work on Clary. Jace sucking her well engorge clit. Jace was in heaven with her taste, he has been craving this for such a long time since the day he met her. This was the main reason he agreed to Sebastian's game. And to spend more time with Clary. He concentrated on her clit but moved to pussy lips to help her to get wetter. Jace was going to cum himself without touching his cock. However, he wanted to focus on Clary and give her the reward she deserves. 

Clary was completed agony and bliss. If he is this good with his tongue, what will his cock feel like in her pussy? Due to Jace's masterful tongue, Clary couldn't keep her head still and thus kept yanking on the chain. Then she realized Sebastian knew she would have trouble cuming because of the clamps on her nipples. Clary needed to focus on the pleasure and ignore the pain. She felt herself close to cumming until Sebastian placed his hands on her breasts. Sebastian was massaging each breast with both of his hand which made Clary turned her attention to Sebastian. His massage was deep and engulf her breasts. Then he gently slapped her breasts causing the clamps to shake and causing Clary more pain. 

"Let go of the chain." commanded Sebastian and Clary freed the chain from her mouth. And she found herself loudly moaning in pleasure. Sebastian tugged on the chain and Clary wince in pain. Sebastian yanked and pulled causing her to yelp. Clary was focusing on the pain, Sebastian wasn't going to allow to her cum yet. Clary watched as Sebastian removed the right clamp and then the left. She felt the rush of blood flowing back in her nipples and started wept because of the agony Sebastian was putting her through. "Clary, don't cry, I'm doing this for your own good. Besides, in a few moments, you will scream in euphoria. Good Jace, you haven't stop despite the pain Clary's in." 

"Sebastian is trying to turn me against Jace! I'm going show that I love Jace and I know the truth." Clary thought. Clary quickly looked between her legs and noticed Jace was mad at himself. Clary gave him a weak smile and silently said I love you to him. With that Jace renewed his efforts on her clit and Clary swiftly becomes on the brink of ecstasy. Clary was moaning loudly and Sebastian kissed her passionately on the lips as she cum.

Clary was just stunned. Sebastian wanted her to associate him with pain and pleasure. Jace lifted his head up his face was covered in sweat and cum. Clary and Jace were sweating and they were exhausted. Sebastian released her legs from the leg separator and uncuff Clary's wrists. He tossed the Jace a hand towel to clean himself. Clary and Jace both silently agreed that ordeal was over. Clary sat up realized her muscles are sore, and the plug was still in her but she believed it will be removed soon. Jace crawled to her and Clary opened her arms to him. And they hugged each other tightly. "We aren't done yet, guys." Sebastian said with an arrogant tone. 

"I told you both you're going to fuck and you shall. But you are not choosing the positions that's up to me. I'm going allow you to talk but only in the throws of passion. By the way, you are going to fuck hard and well and I'm getting my release and we're going to start now!" Sebastian delivered with a wicked tone.

Sebastian lean on the dresser."Clary, lie on the bed and spread your legs wide and let Jace in. Jace, don't start fucking until I say go. I just want you to put your cock in her pussy." 

Jace helped Clary lie back down on the bed and she immediately allowed Jace to access her still wet hot pussy. Jace guided his cock into Clary's excited, hot pussy. Clary who never had a cock this big before was wrapped in pain and pleasure. Her pussy stretched to accommodate the width and length of Jace's cock. She experienced a little discomfort as Jace entered her which disappear as the thought of Jace was going to fuck her. Once again, Clary felt impaled but blissful so, her pussy quickly tightens around his cock. She stuffed in her pussy and ass. She placed her legs over Jace's hips to pull him closer to her until they were face to face. Her arms wrapped around Jace's back and his arms at her sides. Both eager to enjoy each other's love and physical passion. She wanted to fill and she was the brink of ecstasy and they hadn't even started yet! 

She heard jeans unzipped, in spite of themselves looked over at Sebastian. Clary realized that Sebastian did have the same cock as Jace! Sebastian was lustfully stroking it. Clary thought she couldn't sink any lower until this moment. She was so ashamed of herself because she aroused by both Jace and Sebastian and at the thought, Sebastian was going to pleasure himself to their lovemaking. 

The tension of the room was ecstatic. Sebastian moved his hand up and down his cock slowly. It felt like an eternity before Sebastian said anything. Clary so desperately wanted to hear one word and Sebastian finally uttered "Go."

Jace slowly, steady thrust in her and moving his cock in and out of her tight pussy. Jace and Clary were kissing passionately on the lips. Jace broke from the kiss and proceed to kiss her neck, shoulders, and throat. Clary writhed in a desire of Jace's expertise and she wanted more. She didn't care if Sebastian was watching them, in fact, she was getting turned on. Jace whispered to her "I love you so much...I wished I could make love to you forever." Clary responded back "I love you with my entire heart and soul....I never want to let you go." They're loving making quickly escalated and match each other's rhythm. They were panting, moaning, and groaning. Both orgasm loudly bringing to the threshold of cumming.

Sebastian masturbated while they're fucking. He didn't want the game to end yet. "Alright, doggie style now." he ordered.

Jace exited her pussy both leaving them unsatisfied but they quickly change positions. Clary got her hands and knees waiting for Jace to impaled her. Jace planted his hands on her hips and entered her again and quickly starting his long and tender thrusts into Clary. Jace suddenly fondly touch her breasts and softly massage them. Her nipples were still sore from Sebastian's assault but sweetly sensitive to Jace's touch. Clary was lost in his embrace and she needed more. She felt herself getting so close to an orgasm. 

"More...please more...I need it, I want it. Harder! I'm begging you!" Clary shouted while moaning.

Jace responded by going deeper and faster in her pussy.

Clary heard Sebastian moaning and grunting as well but she didn't look at him. She cannot explain why she liked the feeling of being watched even by Sebastian. Jace placed his right hand on her clit. He rubbed her clit in masterfully matter and she had her much needed orgasm. Jace knew then that Clary going to cum and he was too! Finally, they come together. They collapsed on the bed and Jace's fingers loving stroke her neck and shoulders. Jace leaned into her ear and said: "We have to do this again sometime, my love." Clary only nodded. Clary and Jace were both breathing heavily and sweating profusely. 

"Well, my siblings that was so much fun." Jace and Clary jerked their heads in Sebastian's directions. They realized he was also spent, sweating and unkempt. Sebastian zipped up his pants. "The game is over and I have to say it most satisfying. We will do this again. Help Clary to remove the plug, Jace. After that, take your clothes, go to your rooms, take a shower, and get ready to go out. Hurry now, we have only 45 minutes before we have to leave. And you both know I hate to be late." Sebastian swaggered into the bathroom and shut the door leaving both confused. Clary and Jace looked and silently agreed to do what Sebastian said.

Clary only think of what Sebastian had planned for their next game?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn. I would appreciate kudos, comments, and feedback!


End file.
